


Veiled Secrets

by neioo



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comic, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, M/M, f!robin is a lesbian, hell yeah, trans dark pit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neioo/pseuds/neioo
Summary: One day, two brothers who don’t get along, Marth and Ike, stumble across a dragon in their Bio teacher’s classroom. While the explanation they’re given is that “the chemicals on the football field are giving them hallucinations,” the two are determined to find out the truth. This thirst for knowledge uncovers old secrets and leads to more questions than answers. What are these other creatures their classmates are seeing? Where are these things coming from? Who is that weird classmate of their younger sister?And why the hell does Marth only speak bad Japanese?Veiled Secrets is a weird SSB AU my brother and I started developing when I was, like, 8. Finally, 14 years later, I decided to make a comic of it. The characters personalities are completely warped from any of their canon material, and my drawing ability isn’t the best, but this project is out of love for a dumb pretend game my brother and I did when we were young. I post it here in hopes that maybe someone else will enjoy it too.(As of the last update it's 126 pages)





	1. Cover, Character Introductions, and Prologue




	2. Chapter 1




	3. Chapter 2




	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started drawing all 43 pages here in October... It's now the end of May....... Granted, I did take like a 2-month break during this time span. The last ten pages I got done relatively quick. Maybe I can do substantial monthly updates! Maybe I can't! But it will get done one day haha


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added a back cover page in the prologue section. Will probably update character pages in the future? maybe? 
> 
> the fact that 7 people have kudosed this is wild shout out to you guys 
> 
> i was on a roll it but then i had work and then i moved and then fire emblem 3 houses came out but hey at least it's a big update. hopefully i'll be faster. i will finish this thing. god there's still so much more though ^^;


	6. Chapter 5

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.. well that update took more than 6 months. also 18 kudos??? blessed 
> 
> i will finish this thing one day that is a promise 
> 
> chrom also will finally be in the flesh next chapter whenever im able to fart that out
> 
> also put tag updates for relationships and lgbt stuff, updated some character pages, added the date to the start of chapters... *dabs*


End file.
